A GenerationSistersShipping Fanfiction: The Little Cafe
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Serena's a photography student who has decided to take a break after taking pictures non-stop. As she goes to her school's local cafe located on campus, she was greeted with the most beautiful girl she has ever met. /COMPLETE\


**summary: After taking non-stop pictures, Serena thought it would be best to take a break and grab something to drink at her school's local cafe.**

**~oOo~**

**A GenerationSistersShipping Fanfiction**

**The Little Cafe**

**~oOo~**

The wind blew lazily in the air as the afternoon sun shone heavily down onto the students. A blonde with her hair tied loosely into a ponytail seemed to have gotten a bit tanned from under the sun.

Several 'clicks' here and there and a satisfied murmur caused a bright smile to appear on her face.

"Perfect!" She squealed. Her nimble fingers pressed the 'replay' button and she viewed all of the pictures she had took on her SLR camera.

The girl had kneeled down in front of a large garden of flowers. After she had checked her photo's, she rose up and made her way over to her belongings. She tucked her camera back into it's camera bag after she turned it off. The wind picked up again, but this time, it effortlessly passed through her golden locks. She hauled the strap of her camera back over her shoulders and picked up her purse by it's handles. When the wind calmed down, she fitted a wine red hat on top of her head and adjusted it thoroughly until it sat well.

"Alright, it's almost one, and I need food in my stomach…" She looked around her school's campus and spotted a small cafe just on the other side of the street. She grinned and began to make her way over to the shop. Her feet practically glided against the hot cement floor. Her shoes made a scoff as it brushed against the road. A small bell was hooked around her handbag; it chimed with every step she took.

She was thankful that the road was narrow and only allowed pedestrians and cyclists. She would have quivered in her own shoes if there were cars zooming and whirling in front of her. As she crossed the small road, her head tilted upwards at the sign that hung above the doorway. A soft giggle escaped her mouth as it reminded her of the things she saw based on the past. With an enlightened aura around her, she opened the door and waltzed in without a care in the world. The smell of bitter coffee and sweet confections greeted her nose with a strong yet subtle touch.

"Wow," she muttered to herself. She took a good look around the interior of the cafe and was charmed by the fact that it had a bit of a French flair to it.

"How may I help you?"

She was shocked out of amazement and fell into a world of entrancement at the waitress in front of her.

"I-I uh. I'd uhm…" Her words caught in her throat.

The waitress seemed somewhat taller than her - probably by just a couple centimetres at best. Her curvaceous figure certainly stood out and was possibly the first thing people would notice. Her eyes, however, were probably second in line the list of things to spot on her. They were a beautiful blue that reminded her of the sea and the sky. It had a pretty glow to them as well.

"Are you here to grab a bite?" The waitress asked.

"Y-yes! Table for one… Please!" She stuttered. The waitress chuckled and nodded. With one fluid quick motion, she tucked her deep brown hair behind her ear and fished out the menu from behind the small shelf beside her. The blonde immediately checked to see if the waitress was wearing a nametag; and luckily for her, she was.

'_Leaf… What an unusual name… It's pretty though...'_ She thought.

"This way, please." Leaf guided her to her round little table of one and set the menu down. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

And with that, Leaf went around the counter and begun serving some other customers.

Serena couldn't help but stare and watch as Leaf went from customer to customer. Leaf served them with precise fluidity that there was literally no flaw in her line of work. She was mesmerized by the brunette's enchanting laugh and dazzling smile that practically gave the cafe life.

The blonde shook her awake from her thoughts and went back to the menu so she could order something to eat and drink. Her pale grey eyes scanned the words that were printed on the nicely binded menu. She couldn't help but rub the paper together between her fingertips. It felt rough yet delectable at the same time.

"Are you ready to order?"

Serena jumped in her seat a little as her ears were greeted by the beautiful voice that belonged to none other than Leaf.

"Y-yes!" She blushed. "Yes I am…"

The brunette giggled and took out her writing pad and a pen. "Alright, lay it on me."

Serena ordered a simple sandwich, a plate of french bread and a cup of coffee.

"Will that be all?" Leaf asked as she looked at the blonde. Serena nodded and handed the waitress the menu.

"Your food and drink will be with you shortly, thanks." And with that, she spun around and headed back to the counter. Serena could smell the nice aroma of coffee and sweets that lingered in Leaf's hair when she turned around. It was a nice smell. She liked it.

And to Serena's surprise, the food came faster than expected. Her cup of coffee was on her table. It leaked a strong musky smell of freshly brewed coffee. Her sandwich was placed in front of her while the plate of french bread was behind said sandwich.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy your food." Leaf said with a gorgeous grin.

"Thanks…" Serena replied, fazed by how beautiful Leaf looked with merely just a smile. Something people working in the customer service field are usually supposed to do. However, she had suddenly felt brave and opened her mouth again.

"Uh, Leaf…" She started.

Leaf stopped in her tracks and turned around with sheer innocence that could rival a baby lamb. "Yeah?"

"Uhm…" Her words caught on her throat and her thoughts spiraled in her head. "This is a… Really nice place…"

A small chuckled escaped Leaf's lips. "Thanks, it's nice working in such a nice atmosphere. It's relaxing."

"Yeah. The interior decor is amazing too. It feels like I'm in France." Serena said as her eyes wandered around the area.

"I know right? Ha ha, anyways, I should uh, get back to work…" Leaf shifted her stance a little and awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah! Right! Sorry I distracted you from your work…" Serena felt her face grew warm. She could have sworn her face was ablaze right now. She was completely embarrassed, but she secretly enjoyed having this chat with her obvious crush on the waitress she had just met twenty minutes ago.

"It's fine, really…" Leaf paused and bit on her lower lip a little. She leaned down towards Serena until the blonde could smell Leaf's hair - which also smells fruity.

"My shift doesn't end until two… If you uh… If you want to you know… Talk, or hang out or something? I mean, you'd have to wait for about thirty minutes but uhm… If you don't want to, that's totally okay with me…" Leaf stammered. It was weird but refreshing to have witnessed this side of Leaf. Serena found it absolutely endearing and was smitten with the girl even more.

"Yeah! I'll totally wait, I don't mind at all. I have to look over some of my pictures on my camera anyways, so… Y-yeah… Waiting for thirty minutes isn't too bad." She couldn't help but grin like a clown. Her voice was shaky and a bit too eager. Serena was afraid that she had sounded a bit desperate.

"Great!" Leaf flushed happily. The two girls nodded and Leaf went back to work. Serena watched as Leaf went to the next table before she started on her food.

'_I'm pretty glad I decided to come to this cafe…'_ Serena thought to herself. She was definitely lucky to have met a lovely girl such as Leaf. She was ecstatic about their meeting later that she had given herself the hiccups as she shoved her food into her mouth.

'_Thirty minutes isn't too bad. If it means I'll be able to see Leaf.'_


End file.
